Start Over
by SASUSAKUislove
Summary: One-shot not that good XD SASUSAKU


**Start Over**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

--

Her eyes slowly opened as she felt the cold floor against her pale skin, second week. Second week she woke up with sake everywhere in her empty room. Her head pounded as she stood, almost falling back down. But then she smiled as she remembered the guy at the store, sure, she bought sake almost every night from him but he didn't care.

--

_She set the bottles on the counter and blushed as his eyes widened, "Hope you're not planning to drink that all tonight." He said, a joking smile playing on his lips._

"_Would you be disappointed if I did?" she smirked as he played along._

"_No, because then you'll come back, right?" he said leaning closer._

"_Of course."_

_--_

She giggled to herself, he was hot. Her lips curled down into a frown as she heard the door open.

The pink haired girl clumsily went around the room picking up the bottles and other trash. She walked through the door past the devil of a man, her arms full of last night's disaster. She tipped slightly to the side, her head still heavy.

The man sighed inwardly; the two had been fighting, a lot. Sitting on the bed he groaned and laid his head down into the palms of his hands. The smell of alcohol filled the room and the soaked pillows and trashcan filled with tissues was not making him feel any better.

--

_Two weeks before_

"_You went behind my back and you can't even admit it?" She cried as the boy tried to catch up with her._

"_I was just talking to her, why are you making this into such a big deal?" His voice was getting louder, hers was too._

"_Because you can't talk when your mouth is on hers!"_

"_Why are you so jealous?!"_

"_Jealous?! Why would I be jealous of someone like that?!"_

"_Because we both know she's better than what you'll ever be!"_

_Her green eyes turned and looked at him, tears forming._

"_Sakura," he tried explaining as he realized what he had just said, "I didn't mean that-"_

"_No, you did," she stared at him and put on a fake smile on her quivering lips, "Maybe you're right, maybe it's time to get out of denial and think. Think of other people, because I'm sick and tired of the 'All-Mighty Uchiha.'"_

"_Sakura, I know you don't mean that." He said as he gently held her shoulders, but she pushed him away._

"_You're wrong, because I do mean it." She broke out of his grip and ran._

_Ran, just ran._

_And he _didn't _follow._

_--_

He heard her steps echo up the stairs, she walked passed him and grabbed her phone, no eye contact or hello.

"Good morning." He greeted.

She raised her hand as she left the room.

He ran his fingers through his ebony locks, a frown on his lips that craved for hers. Two weeks since they had kissed, talked, or just hung out. It was killing him from the inside out and he could barely handle it.

"Sasuke-teme!"

Said boy got up and grudgingly walked down, he frowned even deeper when he passed her, she was doing something on her phone.

"I'll be back before dinner." He said only to receive silence.

"I'll bring dinner tonight." Again, nothing.

He left with the same frown and the blue eyed fox couldn't help but notice.

"Still fighting? Maybe you should just talk to her, explain and the two of you should be back to spending time smooching in no time!" he said, trying to lighten the dim mood.

"…" it didn't.

"Point is, if you really care about her she must not know it and it's your job to show her that you do."

He looked up at his friend and smirked, "the best advice you've ever given, thanks Dobe."

"No prob- wait, why you!"

--

--

His dark eyes froze, there he was, flowers in hand and in a dress shirt, trying to look his best.

Her emerald eyes froze; there she was, with someone else.

--

_Hey, did you finish all that sake?_

_:D_

_So I can expect 2 c u 2night rite?_

_Y don't u come over?_

_So we doing dinner?_

_Yeah, at my place_

_K, c u there_

_--_

Her lips brushed against his but she heard something. Someone? She broke off and turned around, at the door, he stared down at me.

"I-I gotta go, sorry." He bowed slightly to the Uchiha and hastily walked out. Sakura looked away though she knew, he was staring at her. She heard him walk closer until he was in front of her, she squeezed her eyes shut and silently hoped it was a dream.

"Here"

--

Fowers, handpicked flowers lay on the floor.

--

Stupid

Foolish

Unfaithful

It was all her fault.

--

He walked into the kitchen as her eyes focused on the flora.

They were so bright and pure.

She was dim and filthy.

And they both knew it.

Getting rid of her pride she walked into the kitchen to see her Prince Charming slumped over the stove. She mentally kicked herself, of all the nights he decides to come and cook. Geeze, she felt like punching herself.

She breathed in deeply, "You need any help Sasuke-ku-S-Sasuke?" she stuttered and dropped off the suffix.

He smiled, but she knew it wasn't real, "I'm fine." He pecked her calmly on the cheek and returned cooking, and the smile faded.

Soon after, he placed the plates of food onto the table, pulling out her chair for her too.

"Thank you." The plate was set in front of her, but through the dinner she barely touched it. He noticed and sighed under his breath.

She noticed and instantly guilt washed over her.

"I'm not really that hungry." she pushed her plate forward and excused herself. He heard her run up stairs, but this time he wasn't going to just wait there, he stood up quickly and went after her.

"Sakura?" he called her name and stared as she sat on the bed, wiping her eyes lightly.

He walked over and took her in his arms, letting her lean against him.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry. Please, can we start over, pretend nothing happened?" she begged. He smiled.

"Well, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, what's yours?" she giggled and snuggled deeper in his arms.

--

--

"Sakura Uchiha, nice to meet you?"

--

--

**I know, not the best story but it was stuck in my head, I had to type it down.**

**Review **


End file.
